Travelers and other individuals often enhance their security by having other people know about their travel plans or by having other people periodically contact them to confirm their safety. In some cases, because of privacy concerns, individuals may be reluctant to make such personal security arrangements. Still further, such personal, security arrangements may be subject to misunderstanding or miscommunication. A manual system for providing a personal security service wherein participants communicate plans to security personal and then cancel those plans upon the completion of an itinerary would require significant labor and if done commercially would require substantial fees. Thus, there is a need for a system that will perform a security monitoring function for a large number of participants while consuming little or no labor. Such as system would provide a significant level of personal security at a very low cost.